Getting Started
Congrats! You have just bought, downloaded, and started up the latest and greatest company management game, and need help getting started. Well, you've come to the right place! Being that there is no tutorial in the game at this moment, this is the best place to start for beginners looking to figure out the mechanics of the game. Layout The game itself presents all of the information in a structured and straight-forward method. When viewing the screen, users will see a bar at the top and bottom of the screen containing your current stats, and some buttons. Starting with the top of the screen, this bar is known as the "Info Bar". From left to right, the user will see their current balance (clicking this brings up the Finances pop-up menu), the current day, pause/play/fast-forward buttons, the current game time (can be changed to 12 or 24 hour format in the options on the main menu, access it by pressing "ESC" or clicking the wrench icon in the bottom right.), Email button where you can access all your emails, and current tier progress (the leveling system of Startup Company - clicking this brings up the Company Profile pop-up menu). To the right of this menu, players will find a zoom button to change the current zoom level of their game to either 25%, 50%, or 100%, depending on the amount of space they would like to view at one time. There is also a "Create Product" button, on the right side of the screen, which will be touched on later in this guide. At the bottom of the screen, a menu bar is shown with icons representing different pop-up menus within the game that the player can select. From left to right, these buttons lead to; The Shop, Finance, Inventory, Current Contracts, Employees, Company Profile, and Competitors. Some mods may add to this, like the Wolf Management. Initial Cash Upon first starting a new game, you will be prompted with a menu to select what type of loans you want, when you first start only the "Eazy Money" loan is available, which contains $40,000 in in-game money, which can be paid over a 365 day period, or all at once. You will then receive an email welcoming you to the beta of Startup Company with a few initial directions on what to do first, however, you won't be needing that. Purchasing and Recruiting After getting some initial capital, it's time to get the company rolling! You should begin by clicking the "Shop" icon on the menu bar, and buy 2+ workstations, just don't bust all your money on them. Place them down somewhere, and move on to the next step. Click the "Employee" button on the menubar, and select which type of employee you want to recruit first; Developer, or Sales Executive. Once you select which one you would like to hire first, go ahead and click "Start Recruiting". The recruiting takes 24 hours to finish, and you should have 4-6 candidates who want the job. You should take into account the "Star Percentage" and their monthly salary when hiring. Upon hiring your first employee, exit the menu, and click the employee button on one of the workstations. Select the employee you just hired. They should pop up at the workstation with a bar displaying "idle" on it. Repeat the first step, except with a different "carreer" So if you chose developer, hire a sales executive, if you chose a sales executive, hire a developer. Initial Contract After placing the newly hired Sales Executive, a popover view will appear for them allowing you to select Search for Contract. Now is an important time to remember that employees will not work outside of set work hours. Nights can be skipped on the main screen via a button at the top of the screen under the info bar. While the employee is searching for a new contract, a progress bar will appear. When it reaches 100%, the game will prompt the player to review and respond to the contract presented. You must choose to accept or decline the contract. Keep in mind that declining the contract will cause that company to not offer any more contracts for the next 30 days. The contract will show the total money offered, money offered per hour of work involved, the urgency of the project, and even the amount of time left to complete the contract without a penalty in the upper right corner. Under the initial information about the contract, components needed to complete the contract will be listed. You can hover over these circular icons to see details about them. After clicking the accept contract option, it is time to hire a developer to aid in the completion of the contract. Alternatively, the next hiring step can be done before reviewing the contract. Developer UI In order to complete contracts, you must have developers to work on components required. This hiring process works the same way as the Sales Executive, except this time on the Employees popover (Recruitment tab), you should select the Developer option on the Employee Type dropdown. You may need to cancel the previous recruitment process or let it complete before starting a new recruitment for a Developer. After proceeding through with hiring a Developer and assigning them to a workstation, you will be presented with an employee pop-up menu. You will see a list of components, displayed inside round icons identical to those shown on the contract popover view. If needed, you can switch to the Contracts popover view via the menu bar at the bottom of the screen to check which components they will need to develop to satisfy their currently accepted contract. Within the newly hired developer's popover view (can be activated by clicking on that developer), you can research/unlock components individually, though it will cost $1000 in-game cash. Players should start by only researching components required by their first contract. Upon clicking on those components and paying to research them, they will be available for production. Clicking on the researched component (turns darker in color once researched), will start production on that component. A progress bar will appear, allowing the player to monitor when a component is finished. Clicking on that component again will allow another one to be produced if the developer is not currently busy working on something already. Once all components for the contract have been completed, players can click on the Contracts menu bar item and the popover will now show a green Deliver Now button with the money to be awarded in parentheses. Clicking this will remove the required components from your inventory and award the amount shown. Completing a contract will free up the Sales Executive to find another contract and the player can repeat this process to make a steady income. Next Moves Completing contracts gains XP, subsequently allowing you to level up within the game. Higher levels will unlock different types of employees, different levels of employees, and many more exciting features to aid in dominating competitors and turning a huge profit. This XP and tier leveling system can be viewed in the upper right of the screen on the info bar. After reaching Tier 2, you will be able to hire designers, adding to the amount of components available for use in contracts. Continue on doing work for other companies before considering making your own product. Add in decor, keep your employees happy by monitoring their mood levels and sending them on vacation when necessary, and keep leveling up to enjoy the game to the fullest. Continue On That's it! You now know the basics, that should get you past the first portion of the game. The rest of discovery is up to you discovering new things, and exploring the Wiki to find out the secrets of what it takes to become a world-class entrepreneur and CEO. Best of luck!Category:Getting Started